A Forbidden Dream
by LittleMiyuki
Summary: [AU] Kagome has always been living a life of a nobleman's daughter. If being compared to her older sister, Kikyou, is not enough, an accidental meeting and a dark secret turns a life upside down. Inuyasha
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic, so if there's anything wrong, I'm sorry! I don't really know anything about Japanese history or what so some of the facts might be incorrect. Other facts about Inuyasha and stuff are the same. Sorry Kikyou fans if I made Kikyou sound a little different from what she is in the real Inuyasha but, well it has to go with the story. Most of the main characters should still be in the story. So, thanks for clicking and reading the story!

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The warmth of her body was gradually disappearing. He tried to hold her closer, her blood smearing onto his haori, leaving a dark red patch.

The land was bare, all but a few bare tree trunks and nothing but… snow.

The snow kept falling, uncontrollably. Snowflakes drifted onto her face but just melted away, just as her life did. He gazed down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, although he wished that she would just open her eyes.

He couldn't protect her… Right before his eyes, she ended everything. Everything that they had tried to fight for the past 2 long years. He never wanted such an ending, he would rather they never met before.

He felt a single tear escape from his eye and slid down his cheek, tickling his already frosted skin, it dripped off his chin and landed onto her cheek.

"Kagome… Wake up and talk to me! Come on! Don't keep sleeping! Wake up!" His voice echoed through the barren land.

Still, no response.

"Wake up! You know I can't live without you! Don't just throw me here! After all we've worked so hard for 2 long years, you're just going to give up like that! We can still run away, live the life we've always wanted! Just open your eyes and say something!"

Maybe, it was his love that moved the gods… or maybe it was just pure luck, her finger twitched, as her eyelids tried desperately to open,

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Her voice was quivering, yet it was the thing that he would have given up his life to hear.

"Kagome! Are you alright? You're so stupid! Why did you do such a stupid thing!" Inuyasha scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's the only thing I could do to free us, both." Kagome said, her voice seemed to be getting weaker.

"You idiot! Do you think I would live much happier without you around!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. At least I knew you came… That's all I need to know…" Her voice was extremely weak, as though she was forcing those words out.

"Kagome? What's wrong! I thought you looked alright!" Inuyasha said, getting anxious as he notice her change in voice, her body was getting exceptionally cold.

"The snow here is really beautiful, isn't it…? Beautiful and cold too. It's really… cold, Inuyasha." Kagome said, shivering.

No matter how hard he tired to stop himself from thinking about it, it had come true, and he was losing her.

"I'll bring you someplace warmer. We can finally leave. Don't give up hope!" Inuyasha choked out.

"Don't bother. I know I can't last long." Kagome said.

Slowly, Kagome reached out and touched Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, preventing it from falling.

"Don't give up! We can still leave this place. We can still go to a place where no one will find us!" Inuyasha said, a glint of hope surfaced between his voice.

"Thank you for not losing hope all these years. You've been tied down with me. I'm just a weak human. I can't live long and I know I won't last long now." Kagome said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't say tha-"

"Listen to me Inuyasha! After I go, forget me, forget what we went though, and forget all these words. Leave this place, go to where you wanted. You'll be free. I'll always be with you… Just promise me. Promise you'll live after I go. Don't follow me. Quick! Promise me." Kagome insisted.

"I promise you, I'll do anything! Just keep talking, I'll bring you to somewhere warmer!" Inuyasha said getting up.

Red blood dripped from Kagome's white bridal Kimono and landed onto the pure white snow.

"Forget me, everything we've gone through… This dream…Goodbye Inuyasha… You're the only one I loved in my whole life… Remember, what you promised…me…I… love…you…" Kagome's voice trailed off as her hand slid from Inuyasha's. It fell and hung limply

"No! Kagome! You can't leave me alone in this world! Open your eyes! Come on!" Inuyasha's desperate cries fell on deaf ears as Kagome's body grew colder and colder.

Inuyasha fell to in knees, hugging Kagome as close as possible, trying to keep her warm. He knelt in the snow for how long, he didn't remember anymore… His mind was blank… All that was left was memories…


	2. Childhood

Soft wind blew thru the Higurashi family's courtyard, rustling the nearby Sakura trees, their petals scattering around the whole ground. Nearby, a girl of about 12 sat stiffly in the house trying to keep her hair in place.

The older daughter of the nobleman Higurashi household winced at the oncoming breeze. Dressed in a kimono of splendid crimson red and gold with cranes embroidered in slivery white, she long waist length hair bound slightly at the back, she looked fit to be a queen. Her stiff expression showed no much feeling.

Nearby, a young girl of about 10 played nearby. She wore a simple pink kimono with flowers printed on. Her long ebony hair let loose, a simple sakura flower rested in her hair between her right ear. She danced around the garden, her long sleeves following her like silk, her robes twirling as she pranced and spun around the sea of Sakura petals. Another gust of wind swept thru as more petals fell like snow. She looked almost like her older sister, the difference was very small.

"Kikyou-onee-san! Look at all the flowers! Come and play with me!" the younger Higurashi daughter smiled as she reached to catch one of the falling petals.

The older Higurashi sniggered and looked away. "No thank you. I would choose not to dirty my new kimono."

The younger sister pouted a little and twirled as she caught a handful of petals from the ground and threw them into the air. "Isn't it so beautiful?" she asked.

The older girl stood up and turned one round. "Isn't my new Kimono beautiful? It fits me doesn't it?" she said, half admiring herself.

"Anything looks nice on you, Onee-san." Her younger sister replied as she caught another handful of petals and threw them into the air again.

"Of course they do. I don't see you getting anything nice though. Not to mention, you are dirtying your hands by touching all the mud on the ground." The older sister snapped.

The younger sister stopped and looked at her hands. They looked rather clean, only a little bit of mud. She dusted her hands and continued to admire the beautiful scene of falling petals.

"Kikyou-sama, Kagome-sama! Master would like to see you inside the house! Kagome-sama! Why are you out there? Look at your hands! Come, let's wash them before you master sees you." An old lady entered the courtyard.

The older sister stood up gracefully and walked off in nimble steps. The younger sister instead skipped along her nanny.

"Stop that Kagome-sama, walk like your sister. Take graceful steps and slowly with your back straight." The nanny reminded.

The young girl stopped for a few seconds, trying to digest the words. Then, suddenly broke into a giggle and continued to skip.

The nanny shook her head. The differences between the two sisters were not by looks but by personality. Both sisters looked almost identical, although from different mothers. The older was more refined and lady-like. She held herself like a real princess, always treating others with respect and discipline. The younger one was a wild child, prancing and dancing around, living in a world of her own. Many would have preferred the older sister, saying that her manners and actions were what a future queen should have.

Maybe, the only difference was in their eyes. The older sister's eyes were cold and distant. One could freeze if they stared too long into her eyes. The younger sister however, had eyes that were kind and warm. One could stare into it for hours and yet not feel bored. Her eyes were always full of emotions. Happiness in a while, and suddenly change to curiosity maybe deep in thought the next.

The nanny followed behind as the young girl walked towards a pond and dipped her hands into it, slowly scrubbing then lifting them up. She stared at her hands.

Curiously, the nanny walked over.

"What's wrong, Kagome-sama?" the nanny asked.

"Do they look like jewels, Kaede-sama?" the young girl asked looking at her hands, deep in thought.

The nanny laughed a little. "They are but water droplets, Kagome-sama."

The young girl looked up and peered into the nanny's eyes curiously. Suddenly, she broke into a smile. "I think, these are the most beautiful things in the world! Better that jewels I say." She exclaimed, slowly shaking them off her hands.

The nanny looked at the child. Indeed, she was a special one. Water droplets more valuable than jewels? Maybe… this child knew how to appreciate things that people now did not understand. The nanny smiled as she slowly led the child into the main house.

"Come, we must hurry. Your sister is already there." The nanny hurried as she watched the young girl skip cheerfully across the path.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


	3. The Banquet Invitation

It was spring again. The flowers were blooming and there was a rather cool breeze that day. Kagome looked around. No one. This was a good chance. She stood up from her position in the house and stepped outside. Looking around again, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she started to dance. Not really dance if you say so. She was just twirling around… the breeze swept thru the garden,

More petals fell from the big tree beside. She broke out in laughter and suddenly fell to the ground. She kept her eyes shut as she lay on the soft green grass. Her sky blue Kimono blended in with all the colours as she breathed in the scent of Sakura flowers.

Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing a little to the bright sunlight. She held her hand up to block the bright light. Carefully, spreading her fingers apart, as sunlight streamed from the spaces in between her fingers. Being 15 was so stressful, all the people were watching her every single movement. Anything wrong move would be caught on the spot. Walking, sitting, and eating. Everything was to be done as they said, "Gracefully and lady-like". It wasn't wrong though, Kagome just thought it was so…Unlike her.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice broke her thoughts.

Kagome immediately shot up, finding the source of the voice.

Her sister walked in and sat down on a cushion, away from the sunlight.

"Nothing, just taking a break from the stress. All the 'Graceful and Lady-like' stuff." Kagome shrugged, dusting some petals off her skirt.

Her sister sniggered. "Be like that and you will not find a husband even after you are 18."

Kagome thought for a while. Then she broke into a smile. "I shall not marry then. I shall live alone, planting flowers and talking care of animals."

"How foolish. You are a nobleman's daughter if you should remember. Not some lowly peasant." Her sister snapped back.

Kagome pretended not to hear that last comment and asked her sister, "I wonder, how it feels, to be able to run freely with the wind blowing into your hair, to be able to go as high as to be able to touch the clouds?"

"Be a bird then." Her sister commented in a sarcastic tone.

Kagome frowned. "Do you not want to be free like the wind? To be able to live a life your own way?" She asked.

"What a foolish thought." Her sister said, looking away.

Kagome shrugged and got up. "I would like to. To be able to feel the wind at the tip of my fingers, to live in a world of flowers and maybe somewhere near the beach."

"Get your future husband to build you a mansion near the sea then. Although, I doubt you might be able to find one, with the way you behave and all." Her sister retorted.

"I shall build it myself than. Near a cliff with the sea next to it. Plant lots of Sakura trees in my garden and live there." Kagome said.

Kikyou looked at her sister. What a fool, she thought. She wondered was this really father's daughter. Indeed they looked identical. But their personalities were totally different. Kagome was nature loving and wild. She sniggered at the thought. Of course, she had a peasant mother. Kikyou rather disliked her step-sister, so she tried her best, acted her best in front of her father and relatives. While she was the 'beautiful and most lady-like' one, she was always out to snatch her father's attention from Kagome. She never failed however, considering everyone to tell Kagome, "Act more like Kikyou." "Be more like your sister."

Footsteps in the hallway broke her train of thoughts.

"Kikyou-sama, Kagome-sama. Your father would like to see you in the study now."

Slowly and gracefully, Kikyou stood and made her way to the study, treating her sister's presence as air.

Kagome sighed and walked towards the hallway. What was it this time…? Another suitor asking for Kikyou's hand in marriage? She always wondered of all the families that came to propose, her father never agreed to anyone of them. Was her father reluctant to marry Kikyou away?

The door slid open as Kagome entered, a servant closing the door behind them.

"Late again, Kagome. Be earlier, like Kikyou." Her father's voice boomed.

Kagome shuddered at the thought. The 'Be more like Kikyou' thing had been in her life since she was a young girl. She moved in front and bowed slightly.

"Yes, father." Then proceeded to sit opposite her sister.

"Now, I called you both here to announce something." Her father said in a rather proud voice.

"The emperor is inviting us to a dinner! With the emperor himself and the demon lord of the west!" Her father exclaimed.

"Wow." Kagome said in a bored voice.

"It's tomorrow, dear. Kikyou, this is very important because, your future husband might be there." Their father said in a serious voice.

"Who is it, father?" Kikyou asked rather nervous.

"I suppose it is the brother of the demon lord of the west. A hanyou." Her father said looking bored.

Kikyou's face distorted a little. "Why him father. A Hanyou?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome wondered…A hanyou?

"He is the brother of the demon lord of the west my dear! Imagine all the jewels and treasures you'll have." Their father exclaimed.

Kagome sniggered. For money I see. No wonder her father had rejected all the other suitors.

"I'm sorry, Kagome dear. I did not find a betrothed for you. Kikyou is older you see." Her father said rather said in a rather important voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou. All was about her_." She thought. She plastered a fake smile and said, "It's ok, father."

"Now, I have your robes prepared in your rooms. Dress appropriately, Kagome. I don't want you disgracing the family. Ask Kikyou if you need help." Her father warned.

Kagome sighed. Kikyou again. She got up and excused herself.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. The Accidental Meeting

Kagome sat in front of the dressing table and signed. Dress appropriately? What did that mean? She was surely not going to ask Kikyou for help. She looked at her new Kimono hanging on the rack. She smiled a little. At least this was more like her. She didn't want to wear all red and striking like Kikyou. She was to be future wife of the prince of the west. Kagome was nothing, so why bother.

She pulled her robes on and looked at herself. It seemed presentable. It was just a pale white kimono with pink shading at the bottom. Pink cherry blossoms painted carefully along. She looked at the mirror. What was she to do with her hair? Bun it up? Tie it? She glanced around the room. Finally, she spotted a Sakura flower at the edge of her dressing table. That should do it… Kagome smiled and picked it up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Where is she?" Lord Higurashi boomed. It was almost time to meet the emperor and Kagome was no where to be seen. She said she wanted to look around the palace, he decided to allow that, warning her not to wander far. His attention was distracted by a fellow visitor and Kagome had disappeared.

"Maybe she got lost." Kikyou commented. That sister of hers was always disappearing and getting into trouble. Kikyou herself was dressed to the nines. Her hair bun up nicely and with gold pins and fake flowers. Her long red and gold kimono with cranes and fans embroidered on it.

"That girl. First coming out with all that wild hairstyle, and then disappearing in the palace! Palace I say! What if the emperor caught her!" Her father asked a little worried.

Kikyou frowned. Was her father worried? Her thoughts were broken when a servant announced that they should enter the dining hall already. Lord Higurashi sighed and waved his hand, indicating they should just enter without Kagome. He told one of his servants to look out for Kagome.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kagome sighed and sat down at one of the pavilions near a lake. This was irritating. Getting lost in the palace, after her father had ordered her nanny to bun up her hair. She frowned at the thought. Without thinking twice, she picked out the pins on her hair. Her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. She reached out of a Sakura flower lying on the ground and blew off the dust on it. She tucked some hair behind her right ear and carefully placed the flower on it. There. It was good enough. Now, to find a way back to the main dining hall.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Inuyasha sighed and slumped his back. This was boring. Some freaking dinner with the human emperor. What's more, to meet his future wife? He shuddered at the thought. She had to be some prim and proper girl who had no expression other than looking like a picture.

"Stop slumping, Inuyasha. It's improper. Get ready, you are going to meet your future wife." His brother, Sesshoumaru, Youkai lord of the west reminded him.

"Keh… Whatever. I never said I wanted to marry her." Inuyasha said.

"Stop that. It's already bad enough that you wore the fire rat coat to a dinner with the emperor." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's more comfortable than those other robes. I like it. So leave me alone." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru sighed. What a stubborn half brother he was indeed. He suddenly felt pity for his brother's future wife. Speaking of it, He heard it was some noble human family. He winced at that thought. He never liked humans. Not that he hated them or what. Maybe his Hanyou brother would connect with them more. It was necessary though to be able to establish a good relationship with humans.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." Inuyasha said.

"Don't get lost, I don't want some palace guard fighting you." Sesshoumaru added.

"Keh. Like I will even get lost, I'll just sniff my way back." Inuyasha said before walking off.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kagome sighed at sat down at another pavilion. Why did the palace garden look all so alike? This was frustrating. She looked around. No one. Good.

She started to sing. It was a way to release stress.

A twig cracked. Kagome stopped singing. She spun around.

A tall young man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a red Haori with matching pants and sword tucked behind his belt. It was rather dark, Kagome looked carefully, and he had sliver long hair … Wait… Were those dog ears!

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"I… I'm lost." Kagome replied in a rather small voice.

"What? Your name's lost?" He asked rather amused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was it with this guy?

"My name's Kagome and I am lost." She decided to reply.

"Keh…This place is big." The guy answered.

"Do you know the way back?" Kagome mustered her courage to ask him.

He pointed to a well lit place. "There, couldn't you figure it out? That was stupid."

Kagome frowned. "Thank you then. This stupid girl is going off."

Kagome hopped off the bench and started to walk away.

"You sing pretty well." The guy said.

Kagome stopped. Rather shocked, she turned around. The guy was still staring at her. She squinted trying to see his face. Who was he anyway!

"Thanks." Was all she could mutter as she turned to leave. What a weird guy. She tried to figure out his looks. Urgh. All because of the darkness she couldn't see anything except his outline.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Inuyasha wondered around. This was boring. All the 'Future wife' stuff was starting to piss him off.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He stopped. His white ears twitched. He turned to find the origin. Slowly, he came to a clearing. It was a girl. All he could see was an outline of a Kimono and long hair. Nothing was clear in that darkness.

Walking forward, he accidentally stepped onto a twig. The singing stopped. There was an awkward pause before he decided to start talking.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Another awkward pause.

"I'm…I'm lost."

Couldn't she just answer the question straight!

"What? Your name's lost!" He decided to ask her.

"My name's Kagome. And I am lost." The girl replied. Inuyasha could sense she was rather irritated.

"Keh, this place is big." He replied.

"Do you know the way back?" She asked.

Was she dumb or what? Couldn't she see the lights coming from the main dining hall?

"There, couldn't you figure it out? That was stupid." He said, while pointing to the lights.

"Thank you then. This stupid girl is going off." She replied, turning to leave.

Keh… she was rather tough. Most girls would have started to get all teary and all.

"You sing pretty well." He blurted out. Damn! What was he thinking? He immediately regretted. Praising a human was totally out of his league.

"Thanks." Was the reply, and the girl walked off.

Inuyasha shook the thought of his head as he watched the girl leave. Her scent following her… She smelt of…Sakura, rather nice. Urgh! Again! He shook is head lightly and leapt towards the main dining hall.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


	5. A Familiar Scent

Inuyasha followed the lead of Sesshoumaru and walked into the dining hall. His mind was preoccupied with that mysterious girl. He dismissed the thought as he sat down next to Sesshoumaru. He glanced around glumly. The emperor had not arrived yet, and the nobleman and their families were filling up the dining hall.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice from behind called him.

Inuyasha turned around, only to see his childhood friend, Miroku walking towards him.

"Miroku. It's you always as perverted still?" Inuyasha said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Now, Inuyasha! Is that how you greet your good friend!" Miroku said looking a little hurt.

"Keh. Whatever" Came Inuyasha response.

"Inuyasha, I heard you got a pretty wife." Miroku said looking rather… Interested.

"I ain't got a wife!" Inuyasha snapped, getting a little pissed off.

"Sorry, getting a pretty wife." Miroku corrected.

"Keh Not interested." Inuyasha said looking away.

"What! You've got a thing for guys!" Miroku asked looking shocked.

"Shut up, you ass! I'm a normal guy alright? I just… don't like arranged marriages." Inuyasha said, little embarrassed.

"Oh, so dear Inuyasha is in search of his one true love. How… romantic." Miroku said in a bored voice.

"Lord Higurashi and his daughter, Kikyou" the announcer said aloud.

All heads turned to see a tall man dressed finely with a young lady walking in.

Sesshoumaru nudged Inuyasha.

"There's your future wife."

Inuyasha turned to look. He glanced at the girl. She was rather pretty, dressed extremely expensive, with gold and sliver all over. Was this doll his future wife?

"Oh Inuyasha, you got quite a catch!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Keh. She looks like a flower vase." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't say that Inuyasha, her family has rejected many suitors, you should be lucky that her father accepted the proposal." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever. She looks all high and mighty." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I thought she had a sister…They look rather alike, you know." Miroku said, looking around.

"Not interested." Inuyasha replied in a bored voice.

"The younger sister of the Higurashi family did not attend I see," Sesshoumaru added.

"None of my business." Inuyasha said.

"She is said to be rather… different." Miroku added.

Different?

"Indeed. They say she… is rather different from her sister." Sesshoumaru added.

"Keh… How different could they be? All decked in jewelry and fine robes." Inuyasha said.

"Well, according to the gossips, this younger sister, is the exact opposite of her sister. Not as Lady-like maybe." Miroku guessed.

Inuyasha looked away. Who cares anyway? He glanced at his 'future bride' she sat there all stiff and hard like a picture. Just as he guessed.

Most of the guests had already sat down, awaiting the entrance of he emperor.

Suddenly, the door slid open. All heads turned to look at this new 'guest'.

Inuyasha, sensing all the commotion. Turned to look as well.

His eyes widened. Wasn't she-

The girl wore a pale white kimono with pink shadings and Cherry blossoms printed around. Her long ebony hair was let loose to flow freely behind her back. One side was tucked behind her right ear, with a sakura.

The girl whispered to the announcer.

"Younger daughter of the Higurashi family." The announcer said as the girl, now red in the face, quickly stumbled towards her family.

As soon she sat down, whispers filled the room.

"So, this is the younger sister of the Higurashi family. Interesting." Miroku said

Inuyasha stared at her. A familiar scent of Sakura filled his nose. This girl was the… Kagome! That's right.

"Inuyasha? What's with you?" Miroku asked, waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha blinked and realized what he was doing. He smacked away Miroku's hand and looked away, although, his sight never left the girl, now sat next to her older sister, looking bored.

"The girl's really special right… Coming in after her family and all…" Miroku said.

"Keh… So what?" Inuyasha said.

"She isn't any flower vase right? Look at her dressing, although a little shabby, it rather fits her." Miroku asked.

Inuyasha mentally agreed. She was… different.

"Come Inuyasha, we must go over to your future wife's family." Sesshoumaru said as he rose from his seat.

Inuyasha stubbornly sat there, refusing to move.

"Inuyasha. Stop disgracing us." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Inuyasha got up and stomped after his brother, scowling. Miroku sighed , got up and strolled back to his seat.

The walk towards the Higurashi family was rather short and Inuyasha was rather reluctant, although, half of his mind was telling him to speed up and meet that Kagome girl.

"Good evening, Lord Higurashi, I am Sesshoumaru and this is my brother, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru introduced.

Inuyasha looked away.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Hi. Whatever alright?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kikyou frowned. Was this her future husband? She examined him. Long sliver hair, amber eyes, all in red and… DOG EARS! She widened her eyes.

Kagome looked at this 'future brother in law of hers'. This guy was… familiar. Red… and sliver…Was this…. THAT GUY!

She glanced at him… Sliver hair… and dog ears! Her eyes softened… Cute, she thought. A little smile broke across her face.

Inuyasha noticed Kikyou staring horribly at his ears. They twitched uncomfortably and he decided to return her stare with an angry one.

Kagome noticed the guy, named Inuyasha's cute ears twitch and she couldn't help but let a giggle loose.

All eyes turned towards her. Kagome felt her face turn red…

Inuyasha stared at her. What was wrong with this girl! Giggling all of a sudden… He stared at her.

Kagome looked up and stared at Inuyasha. His amber eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes. There was something special about her eyes. As if they were telling a thousand stories. They were… Very interesting to look at…

Kagome was drowned in Inuyasha's stare. She had never seen such a special eye colour. Amber. The amber orbs were staring straight at her, as if asking her something.

Suddenly, the announcer shouted that the emperor had arrived. All the scattered guests, including Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku hurried back to their seats.

The emperor announced that the banquet had begun, as palace maid scurried out and started to serve dishes.

Inuyasha's eyes, however, never left the spot where Kagome sat, his amber eyes fixed on her.


	6. Deja Vu: Yet, we meet again

Kikyou scowled at Inuyasha. That… thing was her future husband! She stared at his ears, snowy white triangular ears jutting out of the top of his skull. Lord Higurashi must have noticed that Kikyou was being rude, as he nudged her and she looked away, angry.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that her 'future husband' or whatever Inu they called him, was returning her stare and definitely not a very friendly one.

A giggle broke her thoughts of trying to find ways to persuade her father into breaking this marriage agreement. Kikyou turned to find the source of the giggle, only to see Kagome looking down, trying to suppress her laughter, red from embarrassment. That Inu guy was looking at her sister, at a very funny way, she thought. She sniggered and turned away. Her sister was just going to get it, laughing in front of important guests.

The announcer's voice cued everyone to return to their seats as Kikyou propped herself nicely. Maybe she could just get the Crown Prince's attention. She heard his was a fine young man, maybe about his early twenties, although she knew he had rather… perverted ways.

Maybe some general from the emperor's court would fit nicely too. She glanced around…There opposite was the Inu guy with his brother, Sees…whatever. Youkai always had such difficult names. Her vision drifted somewhere else. There was the crown prince, sitting alone looking bored and all. Definitely not a man of manners... considering the fact that he was slouching and all, with his head rested on one hand.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kagome sighed and glanced around the room. The palace was indeed a boring place considering it was rather gigantic. Her eyes drifted around until they finally rested straight ahead, her vision had brought her to see, a pair of amber eyes staring awkwardly at her. She pretended not to notice and started to look downwards. Even until her dishes were served, she kept her head down, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she noticed the guy hadn't looked away.

What was it with him anyway? He was indeed peculiar looking. Long sliver hair, amber eyes that were very fascinating and lastly the dog ears that she found extremely cute. On top of that, Inuyasha, if she remembered correctly, was rather attractive. She felt another blush as red as the tomato that was before her. What was she thinking! Oh God! She was actually rather, thinking of her future brother in law, her sister's future husband, in such a … manner.

After 3 dishes, Kagome got up and excused herself, and left the room in such a manner that she almost tripped and fell.

Damn these shoes! Kagome cursed. The slippers she wore were so high she wasn't used to wearing them at all. Kagome stepped out of the corridor onto a nearby garden. She made sure she was far away from the dining hall. All the events were giving her a headache.

"Ahh! What refreshing air!" Kagome said softly to herself. She looked around… nobody around. She slipped her right foot out of her slipper, then her left foot. She fell to the ground, next to a pond. She rubbed her toes painfully.

The moonlight gleamed high up in the sky. It's reflection in the pond was stunning itself already… It was slivery white and reminded Kagome of something…or someone…

Kagome shook her head. No! Why was she thinking of that guy!

She closed her eyes, only to recall a pair of familiar amber eyes, a flash of sliver and red. Her eyes shot open. Why was she thinking of this stranger just because he said something nice about her voice!

Mentally reminding herself that he was her sister's to be husband, her future brother-in-law, Kagome tried to get up. She slipped her foot back into the slipper and started to walk.

Suddenly, Kagome felt something below her slipper. Before she could even react, she found herself tripping and falling forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, getting ready to fall face flat.

Eh!

She opened her eyes. She was suspended mid way. She felt a pair of hands holding onto her arms. Then, she was hoisted up. She tried to regain her balance, only to feel a wave of pain from her left foot. She had sprained her ankle.

"Keh! You would have eaten dirt if I wasn't here." A familiar voice rang from behind.

Kagome spun around, only to almost lose her balance again. The guy stopped her from falling down by holding her by the shoulders. Kagome straightened herself. She glanced up at the guy, it was him.

"You're really not a nobleman's daughter aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kagome asked, looking irritated.

"Can't you even say thank you to someone who prevented you from spoiling your pretty face." He said.

"You didn't even give me the chance to! You immediately insulted me whether I was of nobility or not!" Kagome exclaimed, turning away.

"Well True! Look at you! Can't even balance on slippers." Inuyasha added.

"It's not like I wear these stuff everyday!" Kagome said.

"I thought all you girls dress up like that, like your sister." Inuyasha sniggered at the thought, _all flower vases. _

"Don't compare me with my sister. I like who I am." Kagome said, her tone was cold though.

Inuyasha glanced at her. What was with her? Her voice had changed so quickly.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome tried to walk away, only to stumble. She winced at the pain. Inuyasha noticed her walking was weird.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Don't bother me, go care about girls who can balance on high clogs. Like my sister." She hissed.

"I didn't mean that." Inuyasha said, his voice softening.

Kagome stumbled as she tried to drag her foot with her. The pain was unbearable as she fell to the ground, giving up.

"Keh! Sprained you ankle eh!" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business. leave me alone. You should be heading back, my father will be looking for you." Kagome said, rubbing her ankle

Without saying anything, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridal style and leaped into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up, wrench! Can't you see I'm trying to help you!" Inuyasha hissed, looking rather pissed off.

"I've got a name alright! And I don't need your help!" Kagome said, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Stop it! Or I'm really going to drop you!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome stopped struggling and lowered her head. Why was he helping her anyway? He seemed irritated by her at first.

Kagome peeped up at him. His sliver bangs swaying as her leapt in the air. She felt another blush creep up her cheeks. She gripped her skirt tightly. She never came so close to a man before. Not even her father. Being in his arms was just so… Comfortable.

Inuyasha leapt across the palace garden with Kagome in his arms. Her scent of Cherry blossoms filled his nose. Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot as he noticed her staring right into his face. He had noticed she left the dining hall. Curiosity overtook his mind and he decided to follow.

He tried to concentrate on the trees that were blocking his way instead of Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, trying to conceal his happiness that Kagome had called his name for the first time.

"I think we over shot the dining hall already." Kagome said, pointing behind.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden as he turned around and leapt back.

He landed in a corridor quite far away from the hall. Kagome jumped out of his arms, very embarrassed.

"Hey, Thanks for the ride back." Kagome finally mustered the courage to say something. The awkward silence was indeed unbearable.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, turning to walk away, his hand hidden in his Haori sleeves.

Kagome studied his retreating figure. Long sliver hair that reached his waist, not to mention his cute dog ears and he was bare footed. What a weird and yet rather kind person. Kagome smiled to herself.

_Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. _


	7. The Goshinboku

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Inuyasha and gang… but it seems there's no way I can ever…**

**Chapter 6: The Goshinboku **

**x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

Inuyasha slumped down onto his seat next to his brother. Man, this banquet was sure getting very irritating. He glanced across the hall. The Kagome girl had limped back to her place and sat down. Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. What was with him anyway?

"Where did you go?" Miroku asked from behind, giving Inuyasha a shock.

"BWAH! Miroku! Don't scare people like that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I didn't scare you, unless… you were thinking of something that you didn't want anyone to know…" Miroku said, shooting Inuyasha a suspicious looking.

"Wh- What! Of course not!" Inuyasha snapped back.

_Miroku that idiot! How could he guess what I was thinking!_

"Hmmm… This is suspicious. Inuyasha, confess! What were you thinking?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin.

"I told you, nothing!" Inuyasha barked and turned away.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, you should stop keeping things to yourself. Anyway, didn't Shippou come with you guys?"

"That brat! Keh! Sesshoumaru made him play with Rin because Jaken was coming with us." Inuyasha said, pointing to a little dwarfish looking green figure standing next to Sesshoumaru.

**X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X **

"What a tiring day!" Kagome sighed as she fell onto her futon. She pulled the covers over her and lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. A familiar image of him appeared again.

_What is wrong with me? That guy… Inuyasha. My 'future brother in law' huh? He's rather good although, a little rude and snobbish. Seems like the perfect one for Kikyou. _

She almost drifted to sleep, until the swinging of doors banged against her room.

She shot up, in front of her was Kikyou, dressed in her night gowns her hair still neat and tidy.

Kagome looked curiously at Kikyou as she stomped into her room and sat down near a wall.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked, looking concerned. She had never seen Kikyou so angry, not to mention she had never seen Kikyou invading into her room in the middle of the night.

"Father! Hewants me to marry, marry that guy!" Kikyou shouted, almost in tears.

"Guy? Inuyasha? What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked.

"He's a demon! Alright, Half a demon! Don't you think I deserve someone better? After the marriage, I'll be sent to the west to live alone!" Kikyou exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? The west seems fun. Lots of nature and wonderful sceneries. Inuyasha seems like a nice guy." Kagome replied.

"You marry him then!" Kikyou hissed, turning away.

"WH-WHAT? Why me? He… He's your future husband!" Kagome stuttered. This was getting out of hand. Kagome could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm not going to marry him! His ears are… weird! And he's one rude guy!" Kikyou said, a little exaggerating.

"Ears? I think their cute." Kagome replied without thinking.

"Are you in love with him?" Kikyou asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"WHAT? NO! Of course not! He's your future husband! What do you think I am? So desperate?" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks were now red as a tomato.

"So you are in love with him." Kikyou said dryly.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Kagome said, falling onto her futon and pulling the covers over her head.

Kikyou glanced at her step sister. _So, my step sister is in love with him right? Should I just tell Father? Or should I…_

Kikyou stood up and left the room, swinging the door shut. Kagome peeped out from her covers. What was with Kikyou anyway! She mentally scolded herself for leaking out such an embarrassing comment about Inuyasha. She was even calling him by his name! Urgh! She shook her head and pulled the covers over her head again. It was going to be a long night.

**X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his futon. It was indeed a very long night. No matter how much he tried to sleep, the moment he closed his eyes, the image of her surfaced immediately. Her chocolate brown eyes and ebony long hair. Not to mention the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that he could not forget.

He shot up, and shook his head. What was wrong with him? Nobody would like a Hanyou like him. Brother of Sesshoumaru or not, he was still half demon, half human. Forever in the middle, forever stuck in between. His childhood was not a good one, after his mother died, he had been shunned by humans and demons alike until Sesshoumaru came and brought him to the west. Humans would cower at his weird appearance, whispering about his inhuman like dog ears and funny eye colour. But not this girl, Kagome. She talked to him like a normal human, like a real person. She didn't hide or run away, she didn't insult him or say things about his appearance. Maybe…she was different?

Inuyasha looked outside, the moon was shining brightly, and soon it will be the moonless night. The night Inuyasha would stay away from humans and demons.

**X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Kagome tried to keep her eyes open as here father ranted away on how good the west was to her sister Kikyou. Last night was not a very peaceful night. As least not for her. She couldn't sleep a wink. She managed to steal a yawn, only to get a cold glance from her nanny, Kaede. She smiled awkwardly at her, turning back only to try and keep her eyes open again.

Her concentration wavered as sleep seemed to overtake her. The only words she could hear were… "Inuyasha… Husband… West… Treasures…" her father's words droned as finally her head fell forward and knocked onto the small table in front. She immediately shot up, only to get annoying glances from her father and sister. She immediately apologised and tried to concentrate on the fruit bowl in front of her.

Her father coughed and said, "As I was saying, Kikyou will soon be married to Inuyasha. He would make a good husband! The west is such a nice place! Of course its treasures make it even nicer."

Kagome sighed. Was treasures all her father was interested in? She glanced at Kikyou. She had been scowling for the whole time. Finally, she gave up.

"Father, why don't you let Kagome marry that guy?" Kikyou said, dryly.

Their father paused for a while, trying to catch what Kikyou said.

"No! Kikyou, only you will be able to uphold the Higurashi name properly." He said, not considering Kagome's feelings.

"So you mean I am a disgrace to the family then?" Kagome hissed, looking heart broken by her father's comment.

"You should learn from your sister more before you talk like that, Kagome. Inuyasha holds a powerful position in the west, Kikyou would be able to bring glory to our family! She at the very least behaves more lady like than you do." Lord Higurashi snapped back.

"Don't compare me with her. I am who I am, and I like it." Kagome said, getting up and running out of the hall. She didn't even bother to wear any slippers, only limping with her sore ankle.

All the pain seemed numb now, tears flowed out of her eyes, and she heard her father and Kaede calling after her. Nothing mattered now, all she wanted was to go away. All her life, she had been compared to Kikyou, it was enough!

Kagome ran from her mansion, limping away. She finally stopped at a shrine. The long steps seemed that it would take forever to get to the top. Biting her lip, Kagome made her way up.

**X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Inuyasha muttered a simple 'Keh' and walked out of his brother's room. Again, his brother had tried to persuade him to go to the Higurashi's mansion to visit his future wife. Sesshoumaru was forcing him to marry that flower vase. He would have preferred to be alone. Even if it was to be for the rest of his life.

He wandered out of inn and towards the busy streets. Everyone was giving him weird stares. He brushed it off. He was already used to it. His feet unknowingly brought him to a shrine. There was something familiar here. He couldn't touch on what it was…

He made his way up to the top of the long stairway. Suddenly, he felt something.

_This scent… Is it her! _

**x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she finally made it up. The red frame stood high above her. She walked towards a small forest, slowly limping to a small parting. There, stood a tall tree that reached above all the others.

_Goshinboku…_

Before her mother had died when she was 4, Kagome remembered coming here to pray every week. Her mother always sat below this tree, telling Kagome fairy tales and little stories. Kagome's memory didn't last very long, the only memory was the last time her mother brought her here. The last time… Her mother told her something.

"_Kagome, my dear child… I didn't know my days with you would be so short… Don't blame me please, for if time allowed, I would like to stay with you forever"_

_Kagome looked at her mother with innocent eyes. "Mama? Are you going away?" _

"_Yes, my child. To somewhere that you cannot follow. But don't forget, that I will always be with you." _

_Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, "I don't want you to go away Mama! Mama!"_

"_I wouldn't want to leave you too, Kagome. How about this, whenever you are feeling sad or down, come to this place. Don't you feel peaceful here? It seems like everything is so quiet."_

_Kagome stared at her mother, as if telling her she didn't understand what her mother meant._

_Her mother let out a giggle. "When you grow up, Kagome you will understand. I must remind you though, Kagome. You are who you are, like yourself as yourself. When you set your mind on something, don't regret it… Don't ever let go of the one you truly love, Kagome…Don't be like me…" _

That was the first time, Kagome ever saw her mother's eyes in such a sad manner. The sadness in her mother's eyes was like something inside her had died away. Kagome never truly understood fully what her mother meant, although she listened to her mother's words and learned to be who she is. She was Kagome not some Kikyou replica. Yet, now the stress was killing her. Without someone there to protect her, to comfort her, even how strong her front was, her heart was breaking.

The rustling of bushes made Kagome wipe away her remaining tears as she turned to see who was there. She caught a glimpse of red and sliver, as she watched the figure emerge from the bushes. His gold eyes met hers.

**X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Inuyasha followed the scent of cherry blossoms. It was getting stronger and yet, getting… saltier. He was certain that it meant she was crying. He sniffed around, rushing into a small forest, pushing away bushes that were blocking his way. Her scent was getting stronger and the smell of salt was getting heavier.

He finally pushed away the last bush, taking a step out onto a clearing. There, he saw her staring straight at him. Her brown eyes with tears, and tear stains trailing down her cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something… But nothing came out… A gust of wind blew thru the forest, rustling the leaves.

**X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

**This is a long chapter! Thanks to all that have been reading the story up till now, and leaving your reviews! **


	8. The Night At The Lantern Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his very cute ears… although I really want…**

**Chapter 7: The night at the lantern festival**

**X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Why was he here? Had he followed her? A dozen of questions flooded her mid as she continued to stare into his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha? Why… are you here?" Kagome finally managed to say.

"I… uh… was wandering around and uh… saw this place." Inuyasha mumbled as he felt his cheeks redden.

Kagome stared at him for a while, before breaking into a huge grin. "This place huh? It's very peaceful isn't it?" She spun around and stared at the huge god tree towering above her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome unbelievingly. Had she just trusted what he said? Even if it was clearly a lie, she just took it as the truth.

"My mother used to tell me stories under this tree. There was once, I tried to climb the tree. I ended up falling and getting a big cut." Kagome said, breathing in the fresh air.

"Keh, that was stupid." Inuyasha said, without thinking much. He immediately regretted what he said. Kagome just smiled and said," Yup, that was stupid of me. But if I could go up there, I don't mind falling another few times."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, a little shocked. She didn't get angry or upset.

"I can climb before you can even say anything." Inuyasha boasted.

"Really? That's good." Kagome said. She was feeling extremely down today and didn't have the mood to argue with him. Or maybe… it was the magic of the Goshinboku? It was just peaceful being here, all her troubles seemed to have disappeared in an instant. She sensed the awkwardness between both of them.

"You just came to this town did you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? Uh…. Yeah…" Inuyasha replied.

"Then I guess you didn't see much of here. Come on, I'll bring you around!" Kagome smiled and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Uh…There's no need for th-"Before he could even finish his sentence, Kagome had grabbed his hand and led him out of the forest. Inuyasha noticed the odd way she was limping and looked at her feet. They were red and looked very worn out.

"Hey, you're still hurt aren't you? Why are you bare footed?" Inuyasha asked pointing to her feet.

Kagome glanced down at her feet. She had totally forgotten about the pain already. Her feet were starting to hurt. She winced at the pain. She had even forgotten to wear slippers before she came out!

Before she could do anything, Inuyasha bent down before her. "Get on. If you walk some more, you'll become crippled." Kagome looked at him.

"What!" Inuyasha asked her irritatingly. Kagome shook her head and climbed onto his back. Why was he being so kind to her anyway? Inuyasha leapt off the ground and speeded thru the shrine grounds. Kagome felt the cold wind blowing against her cheeks and hair. Was this the feeling that she always wished for? To be able to feel the wind caress her long hair, to feel free?

Inuyasha finally stopped at a pavilion somewhere near. He let Kagome down and squatted beside her. Inuyasha snatched her leg up, making Kagome almost trip and fall.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kagome exclaimed trying to regain her balance. She had finally regained her feisty attitude. Inuyasha smirked a little and examined her foot. Suddenly, he twisted it. A crack was heard, and Kagome shouted out in pain. "Ow! What are you doing!"

"I was helping you, wench!" Inuyasha hissed as he let go of her foot. Kagome rubbed her foot in pain, before pausing. She sat down on a bench and examined her injured foot. "Hey! It's alright now!" She exclaimed happily, getting up and hopping around.

"Keh! I expect a Thank you at least." Inuyasha sniggered and turned away. Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was such an irritating guy. Yet, there was something about him that she couldn't explain. She marched up to him and faced him.

Inuyasha stared at her. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's shocked expression, "I've got a name alright? It's Kagome, not wench or stupid. And, Thanks."

Kagome turned and faced the field of flowers that were surrounding the pavilion. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha looked up.

"Let's go! I'll bring you around the town since my foot's alright!" Kagome said happily skipping down the pavilion steps. She turned around to see Inuyasha looking weirdly at her. She walked back up and grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His mind immediately told his to pull away yet, like before his hand suddenly became weak. Kagome tugged him and hopped across the meadow. Her bare feet against the soft mud. Kagome smiled to herself. This was the kind of life she wanted. Maybe people would have called her foolish or stupid to have such thoughts, but living a life of a commoner was really what she wished for.

"Hey, don't you want to put something on your feet before they become all blistered and red?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him. Was he concerned about her?

"Hmmm. There's no need for that! You're not wearing anything on your feet either." Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha's feet.

"Keh! I'm stronger than you weak humans." Inuyasha said before walking away, his hand hidden inside the sleeves of his haori. Kagome stopped for a while and stared at him. She smiled and fastened her steps to catch up with him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat anything? Or maybe you want to walk down the market street? Ah! There's a lantern festival tonight! Let's go and see it!" Kagome continued. Inuyasha glanced at the talkative figure beside him.

"You sure talk a lot, you know." Inuyasha said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me to shut up?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Keh!" And he walked away.

Kagome smiled and went after him. "Hey! I was just kidding! So where do you want to go…" Her voice muffled slowly as the wind of the late afternoon rustled the leaves around them.

**X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

The sun was going down and the streets of the town were starting to light up. Inuyasha looked at the sky, very worried. Tonight was the night of the new moon. This meant, he would turn into a human. He looked at Kagome walking beside him. She was holding onto a snack, talking away. Nobody knew about Inuyasha's secret except Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo. Was Kagome trustworthy enough? He couldn't bear to just abandon her here in the middle of the streets. Although she didn't say anything, he knew something must have happened between her and her family.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes with concern.

"Keh! Nothing!" He looked away, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. They were earning quite a few stares from the townspeople. Housewives gather and whispered to their groups. Inuyasha stared irritatingly at them. Kagome, on the other hand just continued to munch away on her snack and talk about the lantern festival. Inuyasha looked at her surprisingly, doesn't she feel uncomfortable? Walking with him only invited more unfriendly stares from the townspeople.

"Hey. Don't you feel uncomfortable… walking with me?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "Why would I?" She asked innocently.

"Because, I'm inviting all those irritating stares!" Inuyasha snapped back, looking a little shocked.

"Stares?" Kagome looked around. She realized that the townspeople her giving her funny stares and people were whispering about her and the 'funny looking guy'. She brushed the stares off. She had always been used to this kind of stares. Being the daughter of the 'powerful and rich' nobleman Higurashi, everywhere she went, people would stare at her and talk about it. She really didn't like it but it just couldn't be helped.

"Why bother? It's my problem who I choose to walk with. Besides, I'm used to all these people staring at me." Kagome replied dryly. Inuyasha stared at her puzzled. "Staring at you? I thought they were saying stuff about me." Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Most likely the both of us. I can already hear what they are talking about. Look! It's the nobleman Higurashi's daughter and her friend! Blah blah. Why bother? No matter how much you try to stop them, they will just return." Kagome said, making a turn towards the river.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. This was the first time he ever heard someone say such things. She was really special. Kagome turned around, "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards Kagome, following her down the river. The sun had almost set and Kagome and found a place to sit. It was quiet and far away from nosy villagers. Kagome sat down near the river bed. Inuyasha followed sat beside her.

Kagome started to talk again. Inuyasha looked at the river reflection. The sun had disappeared from the horizon. Slowly, his sliver hair turned black, and his amber eyes changed to violet. Kagome stopped talking as she stared at Inuyasha. His dog ears were now gone, human ears appeared.

"What?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated. "You're human!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know." Inuyasha answered dryly. Kagome sensed the hurt in his voice.

"You don't seem happy. What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I turn human every once a month, when there's no moon in the sky. It's a dangerous time because I can get killed easily. " Inuyasha explained. Kagome giggled, "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone."

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha responded and stared at the river. "You still look the same to me. Except…" Kagome stopped. Inuyasha glanced at her. "Except what? That I am a weak human right?" Kagome shook her head. "Nope! Except I like your dog ears better. They're really cute you know! I wish I could have a pair on top of my head." She said, patting the top of her head. Inuyasha stared at her with surprise.

She was saying… His dog ears were cute! The ears that gave of his Hanyou identity, were cute to her? He didn't believe what she just said. Kagome sighed and looked up into the sky. Suddenly, small paper lanterns floated down the river, they were folded into different shapes, with a small flame in the middle. Kagome stared at them, suddenly an idea struck her.

"Inuyasha? Wait here!" She called as she got up and ran over a small hill. After a few minutes, she returned with a stack of papers and a bunch of candles in her hand. Inuyasha looked curiously at what she was doing.

Kagome started to work on the paper, folding it in different shapes. Finally she showed her work to Inuyasha. "Here! Take it!" She gave the paper work to Inuyasha. He examined it. It was in a shape of a cherry blossom. Kagome lit one of the candles and set it by her side. She lit another and carefully stuck it in the middle of the flower.

"Here, release the flower into the river, but don't forget to make a wish before you release it!" Kagome reminded as she started to fold another paper flower. She finished it quickly and stuck a candle in the middle. She held the flower over the river, getting ready to release it. She closed her eyes.

_I wish, one day I can travel with the one I love to the ends of the earth. _

She opened her eyes and let the paper flower into the water. She watched the flower float down the river and joined hundreds more of other paper lanterns. She looked at Inuyasha, his paper flower still in his hands. He was staring at it.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't reply. He just stared at the paper flower. Kagome sighed and reached for his hands. "Like this." She directed his hands over to the river surface. "Make a wish." Inuyasha watched her dumbfounded. He didn't know what to wish for. Somehow, in the back of his mind, a small voice surfaced.

_I wish, I could feel the warmth of her hands forever._

He felt the paper lantern fall from his hands as he looked at it float downstream. Kagome let go of his hands and squatted next to him.

"I hope our wishes come true." Kagome said and sat down next to him. The rest of the night was quiet as both of them watched paper lanterns float in the river.

A small voice behind their minds wished silently.

_I wish, this night would last forever._

**X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Kagome walked back to the Higurashi mansion. It was almost sunrise now. If she went thru the front door, she would be forced to explain what happened. She couldn't possibly tell her father she had spent the whole afternoon and night with Inuyasha, her future brother in law. Imagine the scolding she would get! She could picture Kikyou smirking victoriously as her father ranted on morality and manners. She decided to climb back thru the wall near her room.

"Inuyasha?" she called. Inuyasha looked back at her. "What?" She smiled at him, making him look weirdly at her. "Thanks for keeping me company. You even had to reveal that you would become a human tonight to me. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"Keh! It's nothing. Do you feet still hurt?" Inuyasha asked looking at her feet.

"Nope! Not anymore! Maybe I just got used to walking bare footed! Haha!" She laughed. Inuyasha softened, she was acting all strong again.

Kagome stopped at a street. "You don't have to see me to my house. You're tired you should go back too."

"Keh! I don't get tired like-"

"Weak humans right? Alright, alright. I know." Kagome smiled. She turned to leave.

"Hey, Kagome. Thank you."

Kagome turned around, only to see Inuyasha, his head facing the ground. Kagome felt her cheeks redden as she smiled.

"You know, this is the first time you ever said my name." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up, a tint of blush was across his face.

Kagome giggled, she waved goodbye and sped down the alleyway.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, as the sun rose up into the morning sky, a blur of red and sliver leapt across the rooftops of the quiet town.

**x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**


End file.
